Buncha OneShots for Friends
by inufruba
Summary: Hey HAppy belated birthday to MAhi , Reena, Gabby and of course I got a birthday gift for myself too. ANyways these are stories for you guys I really hope you like them. Oh and so you know whenthe one-shots take place you are 18 years old.
1. Reena

**Reena's Story**

It was you best friend, Mahi's, birthday party. She and her sister always threw the best parties, they were loud hectic and when there were few people left they always played games. You spent the whole time with the Mahi and her sister, Kait, and her friend, Gabby, dancing and eventually there were only a handful of people left. Mahi then announced, "SEVEN MINUETES IN HEAVEN!!"

You then got extremely nervous. Your crush was still there and yelled out, "Why not make it 30?"

"Fine, "Mahi said,"You go first Reena," she probed handing you the hat which had names in it.

You hesitantly took a name and what do you know the name "Naruto" came up. Your heart began to beat faster as Naruto got up. You couldn't move or breathe so Mahi pushed you into the closet. You saw the door close. You sat in the dark next to Naruto.

"Hey," he said.

From what you could tell he was blushing a bit.

"Glumna," you said. 'WHAT THE HELL!?' ,you thought, 'what the hell kinda hi is glumna!? Is that even a word!?'

Naruto laughed, "Nervous?" he asked.

To hopefully not embarrass yourself again you just nodded hoping he could see that you at least answered. But you then did a drastic thing that changed yours' and his life forever, "I LOVE YOU!" you said.

He stared at you and saw a huge smile go across his face, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" you answered.

He then inched towards you and gave a passionate kiss, "'Cause I love you too….."

Next thing you know the door locked and he was on top of you.

**Outside**

Mahi looked at the clock, "Their times up," she said as she went towards the door. She put her ear up against the door because it sounded like she heard a sound then she heard a louder sound. 'THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!'

OMG!!"!!" she said as she stepped back.

"What is it?" Kait asked getting up.

"Listen!!" Mahi said telling everyone to be quiet.

They waited and then 'THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!!'.

"Party's over!" Kait said rushing everyone out, before Kankuro and Sai could grab a key and peek inside.

**Several Hours Later**

You stepped out perfectly dressed but extremely sweaty. Naruto was the same and stepped out beside you. The first thing you noticed was that everyone was gone.

"I think we were in there longer than 30 minutes…." You mused.

"Well DUH! I'M SURPRISED THE CLOSET IS STILL INTACT THE WAY YOU TWO WERE GOING AT IT." Mahi said as she opened the front door hoping for them to leave.

"Bye Mahi! Thanks for the fun time!" Naruto said.

"FOR YOU!" she added as she slammed the door on you and Naruto.

**1 Month Later...**

You looked at the test. And you couldn't believe what it said. '+' that meant one thing and one thing only, YOU'RE A TO BE MOM!

After seeing your now daily friend the toilet and ran around the house like a chicken with it's head chopped off worried because of the test, you went to your friends house. And after a looooooooong talk with her and her sister their first reaction was,"EWWWWWWWWWWW!! THAT HAPPENED IN OUR CLOSET!!" after a few minuetes of akward silence they both hugged you and said it was all gonna be fine and not to worry, cause Naruto was gonna take you, and if not they said they'd beat him senseless until he said yes.

"Errrrr-thanks guys," you said as you left.

You went to the one place you knew he'd be…..THE RAMEN SHOP!

"Hi Aayame!" you said as you walked in the shop. You saw him he was sitting there eating. 'HOW CRUEL!! HE'S SITTING THERE EATING WHILE I'M gonna get sick to my stomach right now!!' you said no rather yelled mentally as you ran out of the shop to spew.

Naruto ran out behind you and held your hair back, "You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"No," you stammered out after you finished. Teas began to flow from your eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked looking truly concerned.

"Naruto," you began.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Naruto asked still confused and worried.

"I'm p-p-pregnant." You shut your eyes and cried even harder assuming he'd just dump you. After a few minutes you didn't hear anything you looked up and he sat there with a huge goofy grin it also seemed he was half way to tears he blinked at you and several tears fell down his face. "Reena, Reena, that's great!! I can't believe it!! ME OF ALL PEOPLE!! I GET TO BE A DAD!! AND THE MOTHER IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LOVING SWEETEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!! I'M A DAD!! I'M A DAD!!" he cried happily he then went around the whole ramen shop telling the few people in there the good news then he ran out screaming it and went to all the nearby houses shouting it.

You sat there astonished and crying happily.

**During the Pregnancy**

Naruto handled it all very well with the mood swings and crazy food cravings. He just really liked the fact that because you were pregnant and all you wanted to eat was ramen, so everyday breakfast lunch dinner in between snacks and midnight snack was nothing but ramen. So he was generally happy even when a mood swing hit 'cause all he had to do to make you happy again was give you a bowl of ramen. Your friends Kait and Mahi were always glad to help you whether it was from them to help pick out baby clothes or having Kait cook ramen. All in all it was a good pregnancy.

Day it happened

You were sitting with Naruto eating ice cream and watching TV when you felt your water break.

"Naruto?" you said.

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"The baby, it's time," you said.

"What about time??" he said putting another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"YOU IDIOT THE BABY IS COMING!" you screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!!" he yelled as he looked for the suit case took you by the hand and fled to the hospital.

After _**9**_ long hours filled with screaming, yelling and crying you gave birth to twin boys named Kenji and Takeshi. The twins looked like you with their red hair but had Naruto bright blue eyes.

**Afterward**

You loved your two baby boys Takeshi acted just like Naruto always making trouble and playing pranks on his brother. Kenji acted a bit more like you he was always very quiet and very smart. Several years later you gave birth to another child a baby girl named Kairi. She was very beautiful and acted like both you and Naruto. She looked like Naruto but had your green eyes. Her older brothers always protected her and made sure nothing bad happened to her. And you all lived happily ever after.


	2. Mahi

**Mahina's Story**

"We're gonna be late," your sister Kait said waiting at the door.

"I don't care, Kakashi will be late too so it's just pointless showing up on time," you said.

"You know, Mahi?"

"What," you asked.

"You're gonna be late to your own funeral," your sister said opening the door for the both of you.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called.

"Hey!" the two of you said in unison.

"Hey Mahi," Sasuke said coming up to you and kissing you.

"Hi," it was sad you and Sasuke had been dating for more than a year and still every time you kissed your mind always went blank. In ways you thought it was pathetic. He on the other hand thought of it as cute.

"Wanna come over to my house later?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," you said.

"HI KAKASHI!" Kait and Naruto called.

"Ready for today's mission?" he asked.

"Yeah," everyone said.

You had noticed that a lot of the girls would constantly stare at you always giving you evil eyes. Sasuke simply told you to ignore it and be happy. And to flaunt that you were with him as much as possible. Today your mission was to, unfortunately to do gardening for an old woman. She was rather nice and even gave all of your cell lunch.

**That Evening**

"So where do y want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know whatever is fine with you," you said walking with him.

"How about at the ramen place? Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

You two reached the shop ordered and began to eat.

"Mahi, you know I love you right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I know," you said with a smile.

"And that I would never want to leave you."

"I know," you said again.

"And you know if I do leave it'd be for a good reason, right?" he asked.

"What are you getting at?" you asked.

"Nothing," he said continuing to eat.

After you had finished eating you and Sasuke went to his house and had a lot of fun. After that night things between you and him were different. You never looked at each other the same way again.

**One Month Later**

"You okay Mahi?" Kait asked as she watched her sister vomit into the toilet.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" you asked after vomiting.

"Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?" she asked picking up the phone and giving it to you.

"No, I'd rather go alone," you said calling.

Doctor's Office

"Well there's only one thing Mahi" Tsunade said.

"What?" you asked knowing what she was going to say.

"You're pregnant."

"All right then," you said getting up," Thank you."

You left and ran straight home.

"Well?" your sister asked as you went in.

"I-I'm pregnant," you barely breathed out.

"Mahi! That's great!" Kait said going up and hugging you,"What about Sasuke? Does he know?"

"Uh,no," you said feeling yourself getting queasy at the even mentioning of him.

"You have to! It's his child!"

"Yeah I know."

"I'll go with you! Please! Let me??" Kait asked bouncing up and down.

"Fine! Just stop bouncing! It's making me sick!" you said turning away.

"Yeah right!" Kait said stopping.

After a five minute walk you and your sister finally got to his house. You both went in and began to look for him. You finally found him. You hugged kissed and told him.

"What?!" he asked looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant," you said waiting for him to say something else.

"Mahi, I can't, be a dad, I don't have time," he said after several minuetes of silence.

"But, Sasuke," you pleaded.

"I can't handle this; I need time to think about all of this, I think we both need time to think about this." He said letting go of you.

You nodded and left. Your sister followed you.

**Several Days Later**

"Did you hear?" you heard random people ask others.

"No what?"

"Sasuke left the village again!"

This was the new big news Sasuke left and you were carrying his child. You couldn't stand hearing al the talk all the stares eyes looking at your face to your stomach. These stares always ending with whispers of what happened. Oh how you hated this and the fan girls, laughing at the sight. Time went by and as much as you could you tried to forget about it all.

**The Day It Happened**

You were sitting on the couch with your sister and Gaara watching a movie, each with your own ice crea, and just because I the writer is sooooo bored I'm gonna tell you the flavors all three of you were eating. You were eating chocolate, your sister mint chip and Gaara of course was eating cookies'n'cream. Suddenly you fell to the floor in pain. Gaara quickly picked you up and all three of you went to hospital. Gaara made sure you had a room and left you with Kait. He went to call, your friend Reena, Naruto and Kakashi.

After **12** hours of labor with an additional **1** hour, you gave birth to fraternal twins. The boy you named Tomo and the girl was named Cho. They both looked like you except they had Sasuke's eyes.

**One Year Later**

"Mamaaaaaa!!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs.

You quickly came over and picked up the crying child and saw the scene Tomo had broken one of Cho's dolls. You sighed putting Cho down and fixing the doll back up and gave it to Cho again. The doorbell began to ring. You turned to the two tykes and said," Mama needs you two to stay here, behave ok?"

"Otay," they said in unison

You opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there head down.

"Why are you here?" you asked ready to stand the door rightin his face.

"I came to see my child," he said looking up.

You stared at him anger rising in your body,"**YOUR CHILD!? **What do you mean **your** child!? You didn't raise them!! You didn't change them!! You didn't care!! YOU LEFT!! YOU TOOK OFF AND LEFT ME ALONE! TO GO THROUGH _**13 HOURS**_ OF PAIN!! AND NOW BECAUSE IT'S CONVINIENT FOR YOU, YOU DECIDE TO WALK IN AND PLAY DADDY!? LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED? AS IF YOU WERE HERE ALL ALONG!"

"Wait, did you say them?" he asked almost ignoring everything you screamed.

"Don't change the subject! You-" you were cut off by a loud cry coming from Cho again. You quickly shut the door in his face. Cho sat there crying her doll once more broken you sighed and picked both of them up.

"You had twins?" he asked.

"Get out!" you screamed.

"Hey listen, I know your mad, and I was stupid for leaving, but I realize that you are important to me you and our kids I want you to be safe I feel like a total sleazebag that I just came back now, I was just afraid of what you'd say and I'm sorry please," Sasuke asked getting on boh knees and bowing, "Take me back."

A small smirk came across your face as you said,"Welcome home, Dad."

Sasuke looked up tears in his eyes and hugged you and for the first time held and hugged his children.

**Afterwards**

You never gave birth to anymore children two was enough for you. Cho was just like Sasuke and was a total Daddy's girl. Tomo was like you meaning he got into a lot of trouble. Both protected each other and grew up to be very good ninjas. Both of the twins could also use the Sharingan.


	3. Gabby

**Gabby's Story**

"Gabby," your best friend Kait whispered, "Look, there he is!"

You turned around quickly but fell off the tree you were trying to climb," Ow!" you screamed. You quickly shot back up and anxiously asked, "Where!?"

"There!" Kait said pointing. You jumped up next to your friend. "See!? He's with Tenten!"

You sighed and slumped down next to your friend,"Yeah, he's with Tenten," you said.

"They just train together! I talked with Lee and asked they only train together," your friend said in a reassuring way.

"Yeah, but you and Gaara train together, so do Mahi and Sasuke, and Naruto and Reena," you said still bummed.

"Yeah, but I also train with Kankuro or Sasuke, or Lee or Naruto," your friend said, "And you train with them too and Gaara and same goes for my sister and Reena!"

"Let's just drop the subject," you said quickly.

"Fine," your friend said feeling defeated.

"I'm just tired of it," you sighed out.

"Awwwwwwww, well wanna go get something to eat before I have to go?" Kait asked hopefully trying to get her friend happy again.

"Sure," you said.

"What ya wanna eat Gabbsters?" Kait said playfully knowing full well her friend hated the nickname.

"SWEETS!" you screamed ignoring the nickname.

"Ewwwww, cmon how bout _**real**_ food, like a ramen bowl or a bento box, you can't live off of sweet rice balls, chocolate, overly sweet tea, mochi ice cream and, wait, what the hell am I saying you've been eating that all your life, forget it," Kait sighed.

"Fine, we'll eat your food, can we have a bento box then? 'Cause when you get it you get a sweet rice ball for dessert!" you asked excitedly.

Kait smiled at you, "Yeah I guess."

As you walked into the shop where they sold the lunches you got separated from Kait in the large lunch crowd. "Ow hey watch it!" you scream as you got tossed around. "Hey let g- oh uh hi," you said as Neji caught you.

"Need help?" he asked pulling you up.

"Uhh, no, I have to go find my friend."

"She's ordering right now, but hey you wanna go out later?" he asked looking a little embarrassed.

"But what about TenTen?" you asked.

"There isn't anything between us, so is that a yes or no?" he asked.

"Yes sure is 6 ok?" you asked.

"Yeah, well see you then," he said and left.

"There you are!" Kait called as she carried the two boxes over,"What's wrong with you?"

"I just got asked out by Neji," you said.

"WHAT!?" Kait screamed and dropped the boxes on the floor.

"Yeah," you said.

"Forget lunch!! I need to help you look for something to where!" Kait said pulling her friends' hand.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" you screamed being pulled away.

**6:00 p.m.**

"I can't believe she did that," you said looking at the dress you were in. She knew you hated looking girly and hated the color pink. But noooo she has to find high heel shoes, a pink dress, and dress you up like a Barbie doll.

The door bell rang. You went up and answered it.

"Hey," Neji said with a smile,"You look very pretty."

You silently thanked your friend as he led you out of the house.

Well so this thing doesn't go on for so long we'll just say that that after the date you happily went over to his house and had a pretty good time. And you two continued that for about half a year. And well the one time he didn't use a certain something things went I don't know well it changed your life that's for sure.

**One Month Later**

"You okay?" Kait asked you as you were both seated in the restaurant.

"No," you said weakly, "I've been sick fo the past month! I feel horriblr every morning I throw up and ugh!"

"I think you might be pregnant," Kait said staring at her friend.

"No I couldn't, could I?" you asked with total concern.

"Well, after this I'll run a test on you."

"Test?" you asked.

"It's a simple blood test," Kait said.

Later that day

"Well I don't know if this is good or bad news but the test says you're going to die," Kait said.

"WHAT!?" you screamed.

"Kidding, kidding," she said,"But I'm not sure if this good or bad news but I was right, you are pregnant."

"What!?" you screamed.

"Stop screaming there are dying people here!" Kait said.

"Sorry," you said.

"Listen, you need to tell him, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," you said getting up and leaving.

**That Evening**

"Hey," Neji said walking up.

"Hi," you said in a monotone way.

"Listen I need to ask you something," Neji said sitting next to you on the bench.

"Sure but I want to tell you something first."

"All right, go ahead."

"Neji, I'm," you took a deep breath closed your eyes and said," I'm pregnant." You sat there waiting for him to say, "It's your fault, It can't be my child, I won't accept it, Get rid of it, get out of my sight." But it never came. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him on his knees with a smile. He had in his hand a small black box.

He laughed as he said," Now you have to marry me."

You smiled as you cried and hugged him.

**During the Pregnancy**

One big thing to note about it was the constant mood swings they usually came when things didn't go your way. And boy, were they scary. Most of your friends tried to stay as far away as possible. Neji was the only one who could calm you down. Kait and her sister Mahi visited as often as possible when you were in a good mood. Gaara and Kait would come; Gaara usually bringing a new stuffed animal for the unborn child. Sasuke visited with Mahi by his side, he usually gave you sweets to munch on. Reena and Naruto would come with baby books for the child to read when he or she was older.

**The Day It Happened**

You were sitting on the back porch staring at the garden with Neji by your side. It was very quiet Kait and everyone would be coming by soon so they could have dinner with you. When they finally came you had terrible stomach pains. Kait looked over you and said, "The baby, it's coming like now. We should reschedule the dinner for sometime later. You need a hospital, now."

In a matter of minutes you were at the hospital in a room. After **10** long painful hours you gave birth to a boy. You named him Ichiro because he was the first son.

**Afterwards**

Ichiro looked like his father and had the Byakkugan. Ichiro was a good boy until when he was older and used his Byakuugan to look at girls. He was of course high-fived by his dad but was severely punished by you. About two years after he was born you had given birth to another boy, Neji named him Hyumaru. Hyumaru looked like you but had Neji's eyes. He was very good and very good at the use of Byakkugan and of course used it the same way his brother did. He received the same treatment. And finally two years later after Hyumaru was born you gave birth to your last child a girl you named her Fumiko. She looked like you and did not inherit the Byuakkugan. She was though extremely smart and learned quickly.


	4. Kait

**Kait's Story**

You had just begun to live in Suna. You had moved over to Suna because Tsunade wanted you to study the medicine that was there. Gaara had come over to help you move out of Konaha. He was very obliged to help you and for some strange reason he kept staring at you. You had wondered why he kept staring at you. Well when you got to Suna you found out. You would be living with him. Why? Because Tsunade was too cheap to get you an apartment so Gaara kindly offered his. That night you fell to sleep but felt someone watching you.

For the next several weeks you and Gaara began to talk more with each other. He said he'd never felt the way he did. You kinda stared confused at what he meant.

"Well I mean I always feel warm and well," Gaara paused then said," Never mind."

Over time you and Gaara had gotten closer and eventually went out but it was just for fun. Nothing serious. Then one night as you sat in your bed and reading, when Gaara came to the doorway leaned on the wood and knocked. You looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, you settled in?" he asked with a small rare smile.

You nodded and he stepped in and sat on the bed.

"Remember when I said that when I was with you I felt weird and junk?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember," you said giving one of your warm smiles.

"Well I think I know what's wrong, Kait I think I love you," he said blushing madly. His blush faded and his eyes got serious," But do you love me back?" he asked.

You smiled and kissed him. Once he broke away from the kiss he smiled and said, "Okay you answered my question."

That night let's just say you two had some fun that had one BIG repercussion.

**One Month Later**

You quickly wiggled out of Gaara's arms and ran to the bathroom. You then began to spew your dinner. 'Great.' You thought. You looked up from the bathroom and saw Gaara standing there. He quickly went over and held back your long black hair back. After a few more minutes of barfing he asked if you were okay. You said yes and it might just be a bug. He nodded got dressed told you to go see a doctor and left.

You sighed got dressed ate a little, and went to the drugstore. Why not the doctors? Because you already knew what was wrong with you. You just wanted to confirm it. Once you got there you grabbed several tests paid and went home to try. All the tests were positive. You gave a nervous smile and breathed deeply. You grabbed the phone and dialed your sister, Mahi's, number.

"Hello?" Mahi asked.

"Mahi?" you asked.

"Kait!! Hey what's up?"

"Mahi, I'm I'm pregnant." You said quickly. There was a long silence on the other end then,

"WHAT!?" your sister screamed.

"Yeah," you said sadly.

"Well? Who's the father?" she asked impatiently.

"Gaara," you said.

"What!? The Kazekage the guy you're living with?" your sister said.

"Duh," you said.

"Well, have you told him?"

"No, you're not mad?"

"Well, he really likes you so no, I'm not, listen, you go and tell him and I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye, Sis," you said as you hung up.

You gave a huge sigh and walked toward the Kazekage's office. Temari stopped you but then let you in to see Gaara.

"Thanks," you said as you went to the door. You knocked, even though you didn't have to. Gaara had said because you are you as long as he's not in a meeting you could just come in.

"Come in," Gaara called.

You slowly opened the door and closed it behind you. Immediately Gaara got happy.

He chuckled and said," Hey you, I thought I told you, you don't need to knock if it's yourself, here sit," he said and offered you the chair that was in front of his desk. You sat down. Your and Gaara's relationship was a quiet one, neither of you spoke often but when you did it was usually questions or something meaningful. But when you usually spoke you always asked a lot of questions. Because you always asked so many questions he made it a game between the two of you, so he called Million-questions.

"Gaara, can we play a game?" you asked.

"Depends on what it is," he said getting back to paper work.

"Million-questions?" you asked.

"All right," he said.

"Do you want kids?"

Without looking up from what he was doing he answered," I'm not sure never really thought about it."

"Do you love me?"

Gaara stopped looking at his work stared at you leaned over and gave you a passionate kiss, then began to work again.

"Would you ever leave me?"

"Never, not ever in your or my own life time."

"Do you know any good names? " you asked.

"I guess, but I don't know," he said. "My turn," he said," Why are you asking all of these questions?"

"Well," you began now pulling your legs to your chin.

He got up and sat in the chair next to you and turned you so you were facing each other. "What's the matter," he asked his face said worry all over it.

"Well, Gaara, I'm, I'm pregnant," you said. You looked at Gaara and saw his face go blank then turn into a huge smile. He hugged you tightly, but then his grip loosened and his eyes turned from complete joy to sadness.

"What's the matter?" you asked.

"Does this mean that you're gonna die?" he asked.

"No Gaara! Never!" you said hugging him.

"Good," he said kissing you on the head and hugging back.

**During the Pregnancy**

Overall the pregnancy was hectic. You had really bad mood swings which made Gaara frustrated making him usually staying away and giving you as much space as humanly possible. The mood swings were usually quick and arguments were over in a matter of seconds. Temari and Kankuro were always willing to help you and you enjoyed bossing Kankuro around. Your sister who lived in Konaha would visit as often as possible. In your seventh month Gaara needed to have a two month long meeting in Konaha, so he took you. You both stayed with your sister. And for extra info Temari and Kankuro came with you as well.

**The Day It Happened**

One evening your sister, yourself and Gaara were watching a movie when your stomach didn't feel to well and you kept getting extremely bad cramps. It started in the morning but as the day went by you noticed it had gotten worse. You had first thought it was the baby protesting about all the sugar you had recently eaten but when the pains didn't go away you knew it was the first signs of labor so you just waited on it until the evening when it was unbearable.

One of the cramps was so bad you fell on the floor in a little ball and screamed. Gaara immediately fell to the floor to help pick you up. You screamed again in Gaara's arms.

"GAARA!! THE BABY!!" you screamed.

Gaara picked you up and your sister followed him to the hospital. After seeing that you got a room he left you with your sister and called Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, his girlfriend your sister's best friend Reena, Kakashi, your best friend Gabby who lived in Konaha, her boyfriend Neji, and your sister's boyfriend Sasuke. Gaara ran back to the room and helped you with the labor pains by letting you hold his hand. In some ways he regrets that because afterwards his hand was red for about a week. So after **12** hours of labor you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Gaara named her Aiko, she had your straight black hair but Gaara's eyes, and no her eyes did not have the effect of insomnia. When Gaara held her he began to cry. She was extremely smart and pretty and Gaara spoiled her a lot but you made sure she didn't become a brat.

**Afterwards**

Four years later you gave birth to twin boys. Aiko was extremely excited and so was Gaara, especially when he found out they were boys. The boys' names were Hitoshi and Katsuhisa. They looked exactly like Gaara. Hitoshi acted like you and Gaara he was always quiet but gave out a lot of love and took care of his brother when he got in trouble and his sister. He grew up to take over Gaara's position of Kazekage. Katsuhisa was very active and had your sister's disposition meaning he was always doing a practical joke or getting into some kind of trouble. Two years after giving birth to the twins you gave birth to another boy. You named him Kentaro he looked like Gaara but had straight red hair. Overall you were happy with what had happened. So you all lived happily ever after.


End file.
